I've Missed You Quite Terribly
by chicknlittle
Summary: Beach Sequel.... Troy brings Gabriella back to New Mexico after finding her in Hawaii... She's faced with the people she left behind years ago... TxG I promise they will end up together in this one... TaylorxChad and ZekexSharpay...
1. Chapter 1

**... No... I dont own any of these people, but they seem really cool**

**I've Missed You Quite Terribly**

**Chapter 1**

"You checking me out aren't you?" Gabriella swung around swiftly barely hitting the people walking past her. She pulled her Dior sunglasses off and eyed him carefully.

He answered almost too quickly, "No, you're just… you look different." Troy was lagging behind her trying to keep up with her walking speed while dragging along all of her coach bags and luggage. They'd arrived at the airport around nine that night, after an hour of hunting down their luggage, Troy ended up with all 10 of her suitcases and his bag.

She smiled slightly, "I was sort of Captain of our varsity volleyball team, and I had no idea what I was in for." She turned around and continued walking, knowing exactly that he was bogged down with all her bags.

"Yeah," he finally caught up to her, praying that she wouldn't speed up any faster, "It's a lot of pressure," he shared.

Gabriella laughed internally and decided to help Troy hold some of the bags, he looked grateful. "Well, it's really not just that," she grabbed one of her Coach bags, "girls can be really catty you know? Especially when they're competitive, I think that was where I got all of my "bitchiness" from." She looked at Troy.

He looked ahead, avoiding her eyes, "You know I didn't mean that," he grinned slowly, "I'm sorry about that… Okay?"

"I really don't know if you meant that or not," she disagreed, "but I was pretty harsh, I'm sorry, I guess I just lost touch of reality…"

"Nah, you weren't that mean," he confessed, "You were something else alright…"

"You know you're not the same either," she stated, they were stepping outside of the airport.

His face was puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"Well for starters, you're a lot hotter," she gave him a small smile, "I don't know, there's just something about you that's…. I don't know." One of the cabs pulled up beside them, Gabriella climbed into vehicle first.

"You're saying I was ugly in high school? I will have you know, before you came to East, I was a very popular with the ladies," Troy faked an offended look and climbed in after her. "1819 Freemont Dr. please," he asked the driver, who only nodded.

"Oh believe me I know, and you were still "popular" with the girls after I came too," it took a while for Gabriella to fully become aware of the topic that she'd suddenly rose. The expression on his face was one she didn't want to see, "Anyway," she quickly covered, "You were… cute back then, and I guess that was what I was looking for."

"What are you looking for now?" He stole a glance at her but couldn't read her expression.

"Good Question," she answered him, "I really don't know yet."

For the next ten minutes Gabriella and Troy sat in the cab together not really saying anything at all and just as the awkwardness was about to overtake them Troy's voice came out of nowhere, "It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see," he paused for a moment to see if Gabriella remembered the song.

"Oh My God," she stated plainly, "are you serious?"

"Come on Beach, What I've Been Looking For." He smiled back at her; she was wearing one of her confused expressions again.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not singing with you," she folded her arms.

"Why not? Did you lose your beautiful voice?" he asked her; he suddenly turned to the cab driver and told him, "She use to sing like an angel."

"And I still do, I'm just not going to sing in front of some stranger." She looked outside into the night's darkness.

"Okay, fine you don't have to sing now, BUT you're going to sing with me before you leave again." He leaned into the backseat.

"Whatever," she said in finality and leaned into him falling asleep.

(divider line)………………………………..

When Gabriella awoke she found herself in Troy's bed. At first it was sort of an awkward position for her; here she was in her ex-boyfriend's bed, under his covers, only inches away from his body. Speaking of his body, Troy's muscles and abs were still visible although he had a shirt on. It was surprising, she'd never really got a good look at his abs until now, and those years of college basketball were obviously paying off. She looked back at his face. He no longer had the boyish brown haircut he did before; Troy's hair was shorter, a little more conservative and did a better job of defining his bold facial features. Everything that was once so familiar about him was gone. Her high school sweetheart was now a grown man, soon to graduate from college, find a job, and more than likely going get married and start a family. Gabriella sat up and slowly crept off of the bed. She found her large Hollister tote and fished for her toothbrush and her make-up bag.

Today was going to be one of the longest days the girl was going to have to endure. After stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in one of Troy's bathrobe, hoping he wouldn't mind. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. There was so much of her that she'd lost during her "vacation", would her mother even recognize her? Gabriella went back to apply her make-up and fixing her hair.

Troy was still in bed the time Gabriella was done with the bathroom; she stepped into his bedroom searching for her LV suitcases in order to pick out what she wanted to wear that day. At first when she stepped into the room, he held his breath. The "one that got away" was here in his bedroom, wearing nothing but his white bathroom. She noticed that he was awake.

"Hey," she whispered to him, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Morning," he replied in a low voice. Chad and Taylor still didn't know she was here. They would've freaked out if they found the two in this situation. Troy gave her a small smile.

"What?" she pulled out her large leather suitcase, and began unzipping it.

He took a while to respond to her, "You're going to see you mom today." He watched her facial expression change; at first it seemed like she was having second thoughts about it but Gabriella looked at him, straight into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I am," she responded confidently. The brunette returned her attention on what to wear that day. She finally pulled out her favorite Frankie B's and a fitted tank, which she wore under one of Brooke's pink AE hoodies. There was nothing about her attire that said rich hotel heiress at all.

Troy stepped out of the bathroom to find a fully clothed Gabriella sitting on the edge of the bed arguing with her best friend. Evidently, Brooke had just found out about Gabi's little run… and she was pissed.

"You're the one being a bitch! Brooke I had to see my mom!" she fought on with his cousin on the phone.

He could hear Brooke retorting although she wasn't on speakerphone, "I know and I understand that. But dammit Beach, you could've told me that you were going. With you trying to find yourself in shit…"

Gabriella handed him the phone, "You talk to her because she is pissed right now and I don't need this."

"What's ups Brooke, It's your favorite cousin, Troy." He answered cutting into her ramble about how she was a better friend than Gabs."

Brooke paused for a minute, then continued, "And you! YOU are a JACKASS for stealing her from me! Troy I can't believe you for…" He lowered the phone; Gabriella was about to speak to him.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go," she picked up her Dior bag and pulled on her Gucci flats.

"You need a ride?" he asked, still holding the phone away from his ear.

"Nah, I just take a cab," she made her way toward the apartment's front door. Troy followed.

"What about her?" he pointed to the sparkly sidekick.

Gabriella shrugged, "Just… I don't know, she's your cousin," she pulled the door open and stepped outside; he continued to follow her. "I'll call later…" she waved his phone in the air. The yellow cab she called had pulled up.

"Alright," he shook his head and laughed, he watched her get into the cab and drive off. Brooke was still cussing up a storm on the other side of the phone, "Brooke… why don't you just fly up here?"

"… Can I?" Brooke switched her tone.

"Brooke, your dad has owns hundreds and thousands of planes," he reasoned, " I think it's possible he'll let you go on a little trip." Troy stood outside talking to his cousin, when the conversation was finally done he stepped back into the apartment building.

(line)…………………………..

Graham Jackson sat there in the corner of the coffee shop drinking the usual he'd have every morning, black coffee with no sugar or cream. He was about to get up and leave when he spotted a beautiful girl coming in from outside. He'd never seen this girl before but something about her felt so familiar. Somehow he knew that she wasn't from their area, she seemed a little more high maintenance then the girls around the town. She had a nice lean body, dark and curly raven hair, and from where he sat she had a nice face. This girl must've been the definition of beauty. He stayed there on his couch keeping his eyes glued to the girl. She must've felt him staring at her because she turned to his direction and took off her over-sized sunglasses.

"Graham!" the girl was only ten feet away from him.

He sat there for a few more moments until he recognized her, "Gabs?" He stood up quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh My God! Look at you!" she pulled away, still grinning, "You're… really, really good looking!" It was true, one look at the tall, black haired boy, could send any girl swooning. She sat down at the table he'd been sitting at.

"Aw, you're just being nice," he smiled back at her and sat back down, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She was about to answer his question but hesitated, "I… um, never mind about that, I love your eyes, let me have them…"

"Oh no, you going answer that one. I'm a little upset you didn't tell me about this on the phone." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Ok, okay fine. I followed Troy back here."

Suddenly the liquid from his mouth went flying everywhere onto the table, "What!?"

"Nasty!" Gabriella remarked about his manners.

"Gabs, the last time we talked you said that he didn't even know who you were." He picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Well the truth came out," she shrugged. "Graham, I really like him."

'Yep, and I really like you,' he thought to himself. "You should he's a great guy," he looked at the floor, noticing that she was wearing Gucci flats.

She sighed, "Graham, I can't believe you look like this."

"You know you look really good too," he looked up from the floor and smiled at him. "You look a little darker though… Beach."

"Ha ha ha, we're not in Hawaii. You can't call me that here." She pushed him playfully. He exhaled and smiled back at her again. "Hey," she leaned on the table, "thanks for keeping in touch with me. I don't know what I'd do if I completely lost touch with this town."

"Girl, I'd do anything to keep you happy." He leaned back into his chair, 'if only you knew how I really felt.'

"God," Gabriella checked her watch for the time. "I really don't have time for this chit chat right now, I've got to go see my mom, I was just stalling…. But hey, I love you, and swear we will continue this conversation another time." She picked up his cup and took a sip from it. Her nose wrinkled as she set it back onto the table. She pointed to the cup, still holding her disgusted expression, "That's really nasty, put some sugar and cream in it." She pulled up her bag and stood up.

Graham got up and pulled her into another hug, "See that's your job," he responded to her comment about his coffee, "I'm the strong bold caffeine and you're the sweet sugar and cream." He kissed her on the forehead and she pulled away slowly.

She slapped his arm lightly, "Always got jokes." Gabriella pushed her chair into the table, "Okay, I really have to go, later babe." She kissed his cheek, took his coffee and whole bunch of cream and sugar, and left him there.

"Later." He smiled and sat back down, 'and good luck... with him too.'

(line)………………………………

"Taylor! Oh my god, you will not believe who and what I just saw! OH MY GOD!!!!!" Sharpay was panicking on the phone.

"Okay, Okay, calm down girl," Taylor was on the other end of the line, she was holding the receiver away from her ear, "what is it."

"Graham… He… and she… Starbucks … they were here… and they kissed and…" She had no idea where to start.

Taylor began to laugh, "Sharpay. I know how hot he is, but this is just ridiculous…"

"NO, it's Gabriella," Sharpay explained, "She's Back!"

Taylor was speechless; she sat there with her phone still in her hand, not responding to anything around her…. Gabriella was back?

**Cliffy, yeah I know, you love them…. I just thought that I should start this off with a big bang right???**

**Please R and R… please??**


	2. Chapter 2

(yes, graham is the one that Troy thinks Gabriella cheats on him with in high-school)

Chapter 2

Taylor got up a little earlier that she would've that morning; she could hear a lot of noise going on in the apartment and decided to see what was happening. She slipped out of her bed, glanced into the mirror to check if she was presentable, and slowly opened the door. It was just Troy, probably getting the mail. Her and Chad were supposed to pick him up the previous night but he never called, which probably was a good thing since both of them were a bit tipsy. At first the two of them were only out for dinner, but somehow Chad convinced her in getting a drink before Troy came back. A drink, turned into many drinks and they two arrived at their apartment later than expected. When they got home the pair just stumbled into bed… not really remembering that Troy was supposed to come home that night.

"Hey," a half-asleep Taylor greeted one of her best-friends, "when did you get back?" She was leaning on her door.

Troy smiled at the pathetic sight, "Yesterday night. It's cool, I just called a cab." He still had Gabriella's Sidekick; he placed on the coffee table absent-mindedly.

"Sorry, Chad wanted to do a little celebrating before you came back," she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "So anyway, how was Hawaii?"

"It was good, got a lot of surprises there, but it was fun," Troy walked into the kitchen looking for some breakfast. He found that his favorite brand of cereal was missing. "Tay, where's my Cheerios?"

It took a while for her to respond, "Umm, Cheerios? Chad ate them…" she lied; she was hungry and there was nothing else in the pantry.

"That's nice," Troy was a little irked, he hadn't been back for even a day, and still, Chad found some way to bother him. Troy shook his head and grabbed his car keys, "Well I'm going to get some more, later Tay."

"Oh wait! Can you bring back some real food too?" she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Sure." Troy laughed inwardly; he knew that she was probably the one who finish all of his cereal.

Taylor finished the rest of her morning rituals and sat on the couch watching the news while waiting for Troy to get back. It was about some stupid hotel heiress gone missing or something, Taylor quickly switch the channel. Stuff like that just didn't interest her, and she could really careless for dumb rich girls that weren't smart enough to not get kidnapped.

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Audemars Piguet you_

_Switch your neckties to purple labels_

_Upgrade you_

_I can (up), can I (up)_

_Lemme upgrade you_

The suddened outburst of the song had scared her, at first she couldn't recognize where the song was coming from, it was until she got up and saw and a sparkly green sidekick encrusted in rhinestones with Beyonce's ring-tone blaring from it. What in the world was that phone doing in their apartment. Troy and Chad would never use a phone that flashy, and it certainly wasn't hers. Taylor picked up the Sidekick and flipped it open. It read, "New Message from Dad." She clicked the ignore button and decided to do a little snooping. Taylor pulled up the IM conversations that the girl had, and was a little surprised to see Troy's SN sitting among the names in there.

**(_June 10th Sunday, 4:47 p.m.)_**

**_JustTroy: you look unhappy :( …._**

**_Beach: LOL I love how you're sitting like right next to me, but we're IMing… I'm fine… :) see? I smiled…_**

**_JustTroy: okay lets see a real smile now…_**

**_JustTroy: Hah, that's better…_**

**_Beach: Look… Barb and Royce are flirting… how cute…_**

**_JustTroy: LOL is she the one he's been crushing on since the 9th grade???_**

**_Beach: From what I've been told…_**

**_Beach: wait how do you know?..._**

**_JustTroy: He IS my cousin… Duh?_**

**_Beach: Okay whatever, some of us aren't as close to our family members as you are…_**

**_JustTroy: Hey… wanna ditch the rich kids?_**

**_Beach: sure? What do you have in mind?_**

**_JustTroy: meet me out there in five… LETS GO SKINNY DIPPING!!!!_**

**_Beach: ewwness, with a stranger??? You must be insane… lol_**

**_JustTroy: haha, just jk… but I'll see you in five._**

**_Beach: whatever, you know you wanted to see me in my Birthday Suit! Lol_**

**_JustTroy: You're right but you're dad and boyfriend would murder me… lol_**

**_JustTroy: Look out, here comes Brooke…_**

**_(June 11th, Monday, 2:14 a.m.)_**

**_JustTroy: Are you still here???_**

**_Beach: Yeah, Brooke is having like this major argument with her bf…_**

**_Beach: I swear I'm going to kill myself! What are you doing out there?_**

**_JustTroy: Watching Tokyo Drift with Royce… this girl here… she's pretty hot!_**

**_Beach: It's a good movie?_**

**_JustTroy: Yeah, come watch with me…. We can rate people from 1 to 10…_**

**_Beach: oh really? And what would I get?_**

**_JustTroy: you'd get like a 10000000000000000000000000… lol…_**

**_Beach: lol, your sweet…. You'd get an infinity… just cause your sweetness…_**

**_JustTroy: lol just hurry up and get out here…._**

Taylor was amazed to find that there were many more conversations than just those two. She flipped to the more recent ones.

**_(August 8th Friday, 3:52 a.m.)_**

**_Beach: Troy, you're coming to the party right???_**

**_JustTroy: of course… are YOU coming? Lol_**

**_Beach: yeah, I'm a little nervous though,… I hope he likes the car…_**

**_JustTroy: It's okay, if he doesn't like it you can just give it to me…_**

**_Beach: Yeah right, im going be in that car… do you know how much more envious the girls would be of me??_**

**_JustTroy: not just the girl… the guys too lol_**

**_Beach: lol… but hey… im really glad we got to spent this summer together…_**

**_JustTroy: yeah… me too… I missed you._**

She re read that line, "I missed you." It was some one they'd known before… Maybe she was from the university, or for East, or maybe even from someone farther then that. Maybe it was his cousin. No, it couldn't have been there was too much flirting in their conversation. Who was it? Taylor spent the next thirty minutes thinking about who it could be and flipping through the girl's photos, they were all pretty girls; one of them even look eerily familiar, but she brushed it off. She was interrupted in her little investigation when her own phone was ringing.

* * *

"I don't think it's her," Taylor was sure it couldn't be her, "I mean why would she keep in contact with him and not call us?"

"Tay! It was her, I swear! I've got good eyes," Sharpay knew what she saw, and she'd seen Gabriella with Graham only a few minutes ago. "There were sitting there talking about god-knows what, but the way he looked at her, I mean talk about intense."

"Sharpay, now you know how crazy you go over his attractiveness, but this is crazy." She refused to believe that Gabs was really back, "Anyway, we should be happy that he's finally found a girl he genuinely likes.

"LIKES?" she scoffed, "try love. I've never seen him look at girl the way he looks at Gabriella, and that was even before she left."

"Okay fine, you're really convinced that she's Gabriella," Taylor gave in, "tell me what happen."

"Okay." Sharpay was relieved that she wasn't going to interrupt, "I'm going to go get my morning coffee right? And I get there, I see Graham first, so I was going to go say 'hi' to him, but I realized that he was with some girl. There were very close by the way. Anyway, so I'm a little mad cause he never told me about this girl, but I see the way he's looking at her so I just find a seat to see what's going on, you know?"

"Yeah," she added, "it's called spying."

"Ugh, It's not spying if he's my friend," she retorted, "Back to the story, he kisses her on her forehead, she takes a sip of his coffee, kisses him on the cheek and says, 'later babe,' or something like that, I'm not sure, I was out of earshot. She turns around to leave and I see her eyes, so I'm like, 'wow… this girl looks really familiar…' and so I figure out whom she is. 'ITS GABRIELLA!' so I sit there for a minute, just amazed at the fact that it was really her. When I snapped back I was ready to go beat up Graham for not telling us, but them I saw this look on his face. It was sort of a bittersweet expression. But whatever cause OH MY GOD! GABS IS BACK!"

"Okay," Taylor replied a little less enthusiastic, "and this was before or after you had your coffee…"

"You know what?" Sharpay was a little irritated, "YOU are just an Unbeliever, and you're going to see whose right…" She was still rambling when Taylor interrupted her again.

"Got to go, Troy's home." Taylor quickly whispered into the phone.

"Oooh, we better not let him know yet. Things might get a little ugly… you know cause…" Taylor cut her off again by snapping her phone shut. "UGH…Trifling Heifer," Sharpay thought aloud, it was a phrase that Taylor had taught her.

* * *

Gabriella pulled herself out of the grungy cab and paid the driver, she pulled up her bag and hung in on her shoulder. Watching the taxi drive off before she got a good look at her old house, she was really just trying to delay the reunion. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach that only felt like it was growing as she turned around slowly to face her past.

There it was, the magnificent house that she'd picked out with her mother. The huge five room four baths that she'd left her mother stranded in. The large oak tree in the front lawn had grown larger; it was handsome and full of life. Squirrels running around on the base of the trunk, and birds nesting in the high canopies, time had certainly not stopped after she left. The house however still looked the same, large window, vines and shrubbery growing from every direction. This was where she spent the most significant years of her teenage life. Gabriella found herself slowly making her way toward the front door, and after many battles in her head pushed the doorbell.

It seemed like an eternity before someone answered the door. The door handle shook a bit before it rotated and the door itself shifted open. "Hello?" there her mother was, a lovely lady who she'd took after in so many ways. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but for the first time she really had no words for the situation.

* * *

Brooke was on her father's plane determined to go find Beach and slap some sense into that girl. In the last few months, life had been more exciting that it was her whole lifetime, and it was all credited toward Beach. The girl was always so predictable and boring but these last couple of months, it seemed as though she'd become some one else.

Never the one to act on impulses, always the rational level headed one out of their group, and now she runs away to go "find herself." Actually if Brooke wasn't so mad at her for not including her in the little expedition, she'd be thrilled to see that Beach was adding a little excitement in her life. She was a beautiful girl, sure to make any man fall in love with her with a single glance there way, but Beach was a good girl also. Always reading and studying, even when it was summer when school was out. No wonder she won the title of "Most Beauty and Brains" in high school. But Brooke was her friend, and she knew that Beach was going to need her there. She was going to be caught up and a lot of issues and one of the biggest ones was with Graham. There was no doubt that more drama was about to unfold, and she was definitely going to be there.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Just before we start this chapter I just wanted to note that this is sort of a filler… cause you know… timing and stuff… but anyway THANKS! for your reviews… I like the enthusiasm :) (haunted… haha you're funny…)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mom," was the only thing Gabriella could find herself mutter, it was only a short moment afterward she'd burst into tears. Her mother quickly stepped out of the door, comforting her daughter and tearing up as well. It was no question that Gabriella was in fact an adult now, but the short moment that the both of the shared on that doorstep made up for every second that she was absent. Marie wiped her tears and took a good look at her daughter. No more 'freaky math girl' or 'shy sweet Gabi'; she'd outgrown all of her teenage awkwardness and was fully developed into the young woman her mother was shocked to find. Looking at her daughter was like looking into a mirror that showed herself in her early twenties. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I swear I just wanted-" she muffled into her mother's shoulders.

"Baby, it's okay. I know." Marie pulled her daughter into the house and shut the heavy solid oak door. "You just wanted something different…"

"I wanted to know my dad," she confessed. "I just got caught up in that life style and I don't know. You're not mad?" Gabriella looked at her mother with a scared and anxious expression.

Ms. Montez smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm just glad you're here." Never did she think that Gabriella would pick some random day like this to come visit her.

"Oh god," Gabriella spun around in the foyer. "Look at this place. I miss this!" She ran her hands against the wooden banister, and looked at her mom. "Everything's the same?"

Marie nodded, "It was just sitting here waiting for you to come back from your 'vacation'," she joked.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Gabriella wrapped her arms around her mother again. She smelled so clean and fresh. "You smell really good by the way."

Her mother laughed and a question popped into her head, "Gabriella, how did you get here?"

She smiled mischievously, "I've got a lot to tell you." Gabriella took her mother's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, "and you're going to need to sit down for this."

* * *

"Ahem," Sharpay was clicking her heels right behind Graham as he left the coffee shop, "Graham, it was nice seeing you here, and what exactly were you doing here?" 

He could recognize the blonde's voice from anywhere, he turned around a smiled politely, "Hey Sharpay, just getting my morning start, and that's okay with you right?" He pushed the cold steely door open kept it there for her to pass. Graham looked down at the girl, "Well I'd love to talk but unfortunately I've got to run, tell your boyfriend we've got practice tomorrow for me." Praying that she hadn't caught him talking to Gabriella, the boy attempted to escape her.

"How long have you been talking to her?" she grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his muscles. He'd underestimated her.

"OW," he exclaimed trying to pull away from her grip. "What do you mean her?" Still determined to put off the confrontation.

"I mean that girl who you were in there with," Sharpay's grasp only tightened, from reading his face, she knew he was in pain. "I saw you with her. Don't lie to me, I know exactly who she is." She grabbed his jaw and stared at him straight into his cool gray eyes.

"Fine," Graham huffed; she let go of him and folded her arms. "We'd talk occasionally," he confessed reluctantly, there was a bit of hesitation in his voice, "I've known where she was this whole time." Sharpay's eyes fell to the concrete. "There was nothing I could do… I mean she told me not to…"

"You knew where she was? All this time Troy's been looking for her…" Sharpay's tone grew cold and her blank gaze fell on him, "and you just kept it to yourself. Do you know how heartbroken he's been since she left?" He'd seen this girl pissed off before, but something in her tone told him that she was past that stage.

"Look, I wanted to tell him. I swear I did, I mean come on were good friends," he explained, "but she didn't want me to say a word about her whereabouts to him."

"Of course she wouldn't have, do you know how bad things were between them after their split?"

"YES. I know, of course I'd know I was there for her afterward, and I also know that he was hooking up with Stacey a week later!" Their conversation was getting a little to heavy for him and Graham was never the one to raise his voice, he pulled open a vacant taxi door, intending to just to leave her with that last sentence. She beat him to the chase.

"Wow," he stopped "… I know what this is about," Sharpay stated her words clearly and carefully; it was going to be hard for Graham to swallow her statement, but he need to hear what she had to say. "This is about you trying to be that knight in shining armor to her, you're starting to fall for her and you don't want to share her with any one else." Sharpay stood there patiently waiting for his response; it never came. Instead she watched him force himself into the yellow taxi, and speed off without an answer.

"You're wrong," the two words spilled out of his mouth after he climbed into the cab. Graham really wanted to believe himself. He wanted to rely on the fact that he'd done everything with good intentions. If it weren't for him, Troy and Gabriella still wouldn't have found each other again, he was the one that put them back together, how could possibly be the one pulling their relationship apart now.

* * *

"So how did your father feel about you coming here?" This question had been floating in her mind since she set eyes on the girl. She could already tell that Gabriella wouldn't have a straight answer for her, her daughter immediately concealed a smile and looked away from her mother. "Gabriella? Tell me," Marie looked at her daughter inquisitively. 

"Umm, well you know, he's okay," pretending to be more interested in her manicure than the current topic.

"Gabi, the truth?" She was a little nervous of the answer that she was going to receive.

"Okay," she huffed, "I haven't told him." Gabriella looked directly at her mother to show that she was joking.

Marie gasped, "Gabriella!"

"Mom, I don't know what happened I just jumped on the plane with Troy and here I am." Gabriella smiled sheepishly at her mother.

"You came here with Troy? Troy Bolton? The one going to law school? The one that used to be your boyfriend in high school?" Her mother was even more shocked.

There was a short pause until she caught up to what her mother had just stated. Her eyes widened, "Wait what???"

"Gabi, I never told him where you were. I mean he'd always see me in church and would try to ask but I really wouldn't even know myself."

"No you said something about someone going to law school??"

"Troy is… anyway how is that relevant? I can't believe that he found you…"

"He didn't find me, we just stumbled into each other when he was visiting his cousins."

"Oh my god," Marie rubbed her forehead, "and your father doesn't know you're here?"

"Nope." She answered proudly. Gabriella had escaped him successfully.

"Where does he think you are?"

"Probably still in Hawaii or something, he underestimates me sometimes," she shrugged.

"In other words he's extremely stressed right now."

She thought for a minute, "Yep, he probably is."

"Wow and I don't hear any remorse in your tone," she was a little amused at the situation her daughter was putting him through. She picked up her house phone and handed it to Gabriella, "Call him, he's gone through enough."

Gabriella sent her mother an annoyed expression and took the phone. "I don't think you know what the definition of fun is," she commented as she started dialing the number. Grinning to herself, Marie left the kitchen and allowed them some room. The truth was, she wasn't always so bland and boring. Before having Gabriella she was notorious for being the wild and rebellious one out of her group of friends. Seeing Gabriella break free from her predictable self was quite entertaining.

* * *

**All you have to do now is press that little lavender/bluish go button… you can do it… I believe in you… lol, just messing with you….**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I really don't know how you're going to handle your dad, I mean he's kind of intimidating," Troy was amazed at the fact that Gabriella was so calmed about him coming to New Mexico. "Gabs, I've got to admit, I'm scared." They were at the same coffee shop that she'd found Graham at.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, it was amusing to see Troy so nervous about her dad, "I'm not going to handle anything, however, my mother should be preparing to meet her ex-husband." She smiled mysteriously.

"No way," He shook his head disapprovingly, "there are going to be so mad." He was amused at her apathy; she just sat there in her high-class expensive designer clothes looking absolutely beautiful that day. He loved the little expressions she had for every little detail of their afternoon.

"Yeah way," She nodded, "Troy, they've been avoiding each other since the divorce." Gabriella was determined to force them out of the awkwardness they couldn't get past. "Come on, my dad is like still in love with her."

"And she feels the same way?"

"She has too," Gabriella tore open a bunch of sugar packets and shook them into her coffee. "She hasn't been out on a date since I was like eight." Troy watched Gabriella pull out a few more cream packets and deposit them into the cup, she stirred and took a small sip, he handed her another packet of sugar. "How'd you know I was going for another one?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Troy shrugged, "You usually don't drink coffee, but when you do you always have it extra sweet."

"You know, I have to keep my sweetness up." She suddenly stopped and smiled at him, "I can't believe you remember."

He grinned back, "I remember everything." It wasn't a lie; there were always the little things that she did that he'd take notice of.

"Well don't get too arrogant, because I do too." Gabriella took another sip of her extra sweet coffee. "Wait a minute," she lifted a finger, "except for the fact that you were planning on being a lawyer?"

Troy immediately looked at his hands, which were resting on the table. "Um… I… you… you know… it's just…" he stammered.

"It's okay Troy," she grabbed his hand, "don't kill yourself trying to explain it to me."

He first looked at her hand that was now in his palm; they were small and slender, it felt like a perfect fit in his own rough hands. "I…" he paused when she caught him with her eyes.

"Whatever Troy, keep your secrets," she rolled her eyes and grinned. She pulled her hand; he was starting to give her shivers and she didn't really wanted to pressure him into talking to her. "But anyway I actually wanted talk about the party tonight, I don't think I came come." Gabriella quickly looked away.

Troy laughed, "You're trying to get away from this; I know it." He shook his head, "You have to come. If you don't, they'll find out another way and they'll be even more pissed."

"You don't understand, it's going to be a mess, a big dramatic mess. What if I just saw them one by one?"

"Gabs, you've got the perfect opportunity to set everything straight tonight and you're just going to throw it away because you're scared it's going to uncomfortable."

She threw her head back, "why did my 'vacation' have to last so long?" She sat up in her chair, "What if they can't get past it? What if they won't forgive me?"

"I forgave you," Troy gave a small grin. He didn't know whether Gabriella had caught what he said or not.

She didn't. She laughed instead, "No, I forgave you." Gabriella leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs. Although his comment hadn't brought back any uncomfortable memories for her a certain blonde did.

"Troy! I'm so glad to see you're back!" It was Stacey. She'd hugged him from behind as he was trying to shake her off. Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she began to remember who this girl was. Some how the ditzy blonde had made her way onto his lap. "So is everyone throwing you a "welcome back party"?"

"Um, well I'm not sure yet," he answered nervously, Gabriella was on the other side of the table clearly not amused, see kept herself busy stirring the coffee she'd been trying to finish for the last hour.

"Well, tell me if they do," the girl leaned into his ear and whispered loud enough for everyone around them to hear, "we can always have a little celebration of our own later."

It had been enough, "Bye Troy, I'll continue this when you're done playing your little games…" She pulled up her Dior bag, put on her sunglasses, and grabbed her coffee completely ignoring the girl in front of her.

"Oh hi," Stacey suddenly faked an interest in her, "Troy why don't you introduce me to your little friend?" He turned his head away from the both of them.

Gabriella put her hand up to shut her up, "Shut the fuck up Stace, you know exactly who I am." She left them with those final words and walked away calmly.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Troy immediately pushed her off. "That was Gabriella."

"I know and I'm just trying to protect you," she retorted. "A 'thanks' would be nice."

"I told you whatever happened back then is done, I'm over it!"

"You might be but she's not!" Stacey rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't say I never cared for you." She pulled out her phone.

* * *

"Stacey the Slut," Gabriella wasn't really talking to anyone but obviously some one had heard her. She was sitting on one of the benches in the park finishing her coffee and trying to clear her mind. The girl was evidently pissed off, her whole demeanor revealed it. She had her dark sunglasses pulled down to hide her anger filled eyes, crossed her lovely long legs, and sat with her arms folded squarely.

"She's not known as that anymore," Graham took a seat next to the brunette, he had just gotten back from basketball practice and was sore all over, "she's been all over Troy since you left." He threw his head back and rested his arm on the backrest.

"Hey," she hid her eyes from him, but couldn't hide a small sniffle.

"Are you crying?" Graham pulled off her Dior Sunglasses, "Gabs."

"NO!" It was very clear that she was upset and she had been crying.

"Gabs stop," he wiped her tears, "You never cry."

"I'm not fucking crying!" She pushed him forcefully.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes then?" He kept the distance from her just in case she was feeling violent.

"You're a jack ass, why are you so mean?" Gabriella grabbed her sunglasses away from him and put them back on. This caused him to stifle a small laugh; she looked at him incredulously although she was still crying.

He gave her an apologetic look; "Come on Gabs, You're a tough bitch." Graham flexed his biceps to show his point.

She looked as though she was giving his statement some thought, "Yeah I am a tough bitch." She agreed forcefully.

He nodded and grabbed her shoulders, "Yeah and Troy is your man!"

"YEAH, he's MINE," she pointed to herself.

"Yeah and no skanky broad can undo any of that,"

"YEAH!" Gabriella looked at him with seriousness just flowing through her expression. He stared at her with the same intensity. The two broke into fits of laughter, "Graham, if you weren't my friend I'd marry you." Her body relaxed after a bit.

"I don't think I could afford you; you are expensive," he shook his head. They sat there enjoying each other's company for a minute, "What happened?"

"She's just, I really don't like her." Gabriella confessed, "I hate the thought of him seeing her all of this time."

"Don't worry about it. He can't stand her." Graham brushed a piece of lint off of her sweater. "What are you wearing?"

"Um, excuse you. It's couture. Stupid Hillbilly. This is Oscar De La Renta." She looked down at her dress; he was crazy, this dress was cute.

"Well "Oscar" needs to go back to fashion school, this is not you Gabs," he stated.

"What are you talking about? This is me, this has been me for the last five years." She insisted.

Graham shrugged, "Well maybe it was you when you went to big charity events and stuff but you just going to go see your old friends. I mean, I don't think they'd really appreciate Oscar as much as people in Hawaii."

"You think it's too much?" She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"They don't live their lives in designer clothes like you do," he smiled.

Gabriella frowned, maybe he was right, "Well we going to have to stop by my house before we go." She was still a little a nervous about seeing everyone tonight. The brunette leaned into him, "You never told me about her."

"You never asked," he reminded, "Whenever I tried to bring him up you wouldn't let me."

"Yeah, cause you'd always try to defend him," she rolled her eyes. "You don't understand, She was like literally on him."

"He hasn't really had much girlfriends or anything too close to that due to her," he explained, "She's bent on telling the whole world that he's hers."

"I guess some things never do change," she didn't expect seeing Stacey still around here, "I was just really hard to see him with her again, I just… Graham, I'm in love with him but it seems like he's always preoccupied with someone or something else. You know?"

"I know," he did.

"The thing was, I think he dumped me to be with her," she admitted. "What does she have that I don't?"

Graham closed his eyes for a few seconds, "I don't think that was the reason, it must've been something else because he would told me that." He re-opened his eyes and saw her beautiful brown eyes staring at him with an upset expression.

"Well I'm sorry to be boring you with my relationship problems," she rolled her eyes and sat up.

He laughed, "Look Eva the Diva, I'm just in pain from a practice we had today." Graham immediately regretted his comment. Gabriella turned around and pounced on him, she pulled him into hug squeezing him as hard as possible. He was surprised at amount of force that came from her small frame, "OWW," he cringed and exhaled slowly. "Don't you have to do your make up or something for the party?"

"Yes! We have to get ready now," she got up and pulled his arm. "O my god, I don't know what to wear, you're going to have to help me." Graham let the girl drag him along. He knew that tonight was the night that he'd have to let her go, completely.

* * *

"But I know this for a fact," Sharpay insisted as she was balancing the food tray with her Coach purse. "Babe, you don't have to believe me, but when you see her with him don't get so surprised." The two of the were finding there way to the apartment.

Zeke smiled as he led the way towards Taylor's apartment, of course Chad and Troy lived there but she had claimed it as her own. "Shar, baby, I mean I like the idea of her coming back and stuff, I'd love to have her here with us sometimes, but the thought of it is kind of ridiculous. She's been gone for so long, what would be the point of her coming back now?" He posed a good question.

"I don't know, I've already told you the story and I don't want to draw any assumptions before the truth comes out," She replied.

"The thing is that doesn't even seem like Graham. He'd never do that," He quickened his steps, Chad was probably in the apartment complaining about his hunger.

Sharpay was right on his toes when they arrived at the door, "but you should've seen the way he looked at her. Zeke, I've never seen him look at some one with such intensity. He's head of heels in love with her." She suddenly pulled his arm and stopped him for a moment, the blonde looked at him straight into his brown eyes, "Love makes you do crazy things." He couldn't help but kiss her that moment; Zeke slowly leaned into her but was interrupted by no one other than Chad.

"I knew I smelled food," he pulled opened the door and quickly grabbed one of the trays that the brought.

Zeke and Sharpay muttered in unison, "Worst timing in the world." He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "Um Jason and Kelsi said they cant make it, Kate's got a little cold," Zeke announced before stepping into the apartment.

"Oh come on in guys," Taylor pulled the door open wider and pushed Chad out of the way. He was going through the food already as they entered. "Um that's not good, but where Troy?" She stuck her head out of the door to make sure he was behind them.

"Maybe he ran into Gabriella today!" Sharpay's eyes widened, "What if they had coffee and talked? Oh god that's not good." No one responded to that statement, instead Taylor laughed inwardly, Zeke shook his head once more, and Chad looked at her if she was crazy.

"Well it seems that Troy's over her anyway," Taylor stated. Everyone turned attention to her, "He's got a little girlfriend and she goes by the name of Beach."

"Wait what?" Chad looked at her inquisitively, "Babe, I know you're real smart or whatever but this one went over my head."

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Sharpay agreed, Zeke only looked at Taylore with a confused expression.

She smiled, "Well, Troy got home a few days ago right?" Everyone nodded. "That same day I found a Sidekick 3 on the coffee table, it was all glammed up, bedazzled, and everything, the whole shebang." She explained, "So I'm thinking, this is not my phone, and I know it's not Troy's, it could be Chad's but I doubt that he's really that gay." Chad shot her a dirty look; she smiled and continued, "So I go through it. I can't really see her face but this girl has an amazing body judging from the pictures that stored in the phone."

"Oh wow you went through the person's phone?" Chad was impressed.

"Hey, if it's in my apartment." She shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, I go through her IM conversations; it turns out that this character talks to Troy and goes by the name of Beach. There were like hundreds of them, apparently she's extremely close to him and reading, I could see the chemistry between the lines." She looked at everyone in the room cautiously.

Zeke scoffed, "He's been hiding this from us?"

"Apparently so, and this does not make the whole Gabriella issue any better with this girl butting in. God knows we've already have Stacey to deal with." Sharpay took a deep breath and shook her head. At that moment they heard a knock at the door, it was probably Troy.

Chad gave a glare and shushed her, "Will you stop it with the whole Gabriella thing? She's not here alright?" Taylor got up to get the door for Troy.

"HOLY SHIT!" Taylor's eye's widened, "you're not Troy."

"Hi," whispered Gabriella, she was standing there in ripped up jeans, a white Hollister sweater, and black Steve Madden flats, her fist tightly clutching onto her Dior bag, "nope, it's me."

* * *

**An:/ guys I've been working on this chapter for a while, that's why it's a little longer that what I've expected… let me know if I dragged it out too long**

**This chapter was kind of a set up for the next one, which you can already guess, is supposed to be big… R&R! I swear I'll update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh god," Taylor blinked and quickly slammed the door shut; she turned and looked at the rest of the group with fear in her eyes. "I think I'm hallucinating… or going crazy." It was either that or Sharpay was really right about this. Gabriella was back?

Gabriella was on the other side of the door. "Graham. I think she slammed the door in face?" she asked Graham; his head fell in laughter. He looked up and her and shook his head.

Zeke got up and pulled the door open once more; "Taylor, you've been studying too much hon." He laughed and turned his attention to the person standing on the other side of the door, "Gabriella?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yep," her face gave away how scared she was at that moment, she stood there not really knowing what to expect, "nope, I'm definitely not Troy," She stood there uneasily until Zeke surprised her by pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Definitely not Troy," He was still squeezing the life out of her, "God where the hell have you been?"

"Umm," she muffled into his shirt, "Vacation?" He pulled away slowly.

Sharpay and Chad got up from the dining room to see what the commotion was. "Who is it?" he looked at Taylor who was clearly still astonished of the person standing outside.

"It's me, man," Graham pushed his way into the apartment, widening the door, revealing the girl that was standing next to Zeke.

Chad looked at his friend, who smiled back, "You brought her here?" He pushed Zeke and Sharpay aside to get a better look at the girl.

He shook his head and looked in her direction, "No, she brought me here."

"I don't want to say this but…" Sharpay's face lit up, she looked over toward Taylor who was still apparently still trying to figure it all out.

"Go ahead," Taylor shrugged.

"I told you." Sharpay laughed and grabbed Gabriella.

* * *

"Here, let me get that for you," a strong set of arms pulled the large LV suitcases from the luggage carousel. Brooke was ready to turn around and tell the man off but in mid turn she found herself caught in a stunning pair of green eyes. "I'm Ryan," the tall handsome stranger stuck out his hands. She did a quick overview before saying he too him. Nice body, nice clothes so he probably had a nice back account also, and very nice eyes...

"Brooke," she smiled at the guy, shaking his hands and thanked him. It was around two that night, and she didn't really feel like being a bitch, so she decided to be nice to him. It was probably his good looks that had swayed her mood also.

"That is a beautiful name, kind of Orange County-ish, but I like it," he grinned politely.

"I'm actually from Hawaii," she shook her head and corrected him.

"Wow, there are more beaches there than brooks there right?"

She looked at the guy, what a corny joked, she loved it, "That's actually my best friend's name."

"What. Beach?" his eyes showed his amusement, "Her name is Beach… Her real name?"

"No… of course not. It was sort of her nickname. She spent a lot of time out there the first few weeks she moved out there with us, so we just dubbed her 'Beach' it's cute…" she shrugged.

He smiled, "It is cute, and do you have and friend named Volcano out there? Anyone like to spend time next to one?"

Brooke laughed and pushed him playfully, "No but we've got a friend name Barbara and we call her Barbie."

"Hah, it's okay my sister's name his Sharpay... and we call her... Sharpay."

"You dont call her Sharpie?" she smiled and looked amused, "Sharpie's cute..."

He looked at her cautiously, "Actually some one did call her that, and lets say that she didn't think it was cute at all."

She laughed, "I wouldn't want people going around calling me that either..." she looked up and caught his staring at her again.

"What's a girl like you doing here? I mean you don't seem like the type that'll like to vacation in Albuquerque," he offered to get her bags; she put them in his hands gratefully.

"I'm actually visiting my cousin," she pulled out an address, "you think you can call me a cab?"

* * *

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHERE SHE WAS THIS WHOLE TIME!" Troy grabbed the collar of his polo and slammed him into the living room wall. "You are a fucking liar," he looked at him daring him to say something.

"Oh My God, Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella walked into the living room finding Troy pushing Graham into the wall, she was going to pull him off of the guy but Zeke didn't allow her to come any closer to the two of them.

"You know what I just realized?" Troy grip tightened, "You're real good at games Graham, I always knew that you were a good ball player but now I know your good at playing hide and seek too."

"Troy chill out man," he knew that it probably would have angered Troy but really didn't expect him to be this mad over the whole ordeal. Graham stood there being held up against the wall, trying to avoid making the situation bigger than it really was.

"Chill out?" Troy laughed dangerously, he leaned in and whispered, "I swear, I thought you were my friend, but I should've known better. You kept her away from me, because you were in love with her yourself, weren't you?" He never received a response from Graham, instead Troy followed the direction his eyes had fallen into, there was Gabriella being held back by Zeke. His cool grey eyes were piercing into hers, and she met his gaze with her lovely brown eyes. It was at that moment when something in Troy snapped, he couldn't stand it, and so he just let everything go. He pulled back his tightly clenched fist and swung it clean across Graham's jaw with all of the frustrations built into the blow.

"OH GOD!" Gabriella flew down to where Graham had fell, while Zeke and Chad drove Troy into the kitchen. "Graham, are you okay?" leaning down next to him she prayed nothing was broken.

He sat up slowly and nodded, "I'm fine, but you need to go talk to Troy."

She nodded, "Yeah Okay, I know but I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I never meant for you to get hurt like this, I'm sorry." She stood up slowly.

He waved her away, "Go talk to Troy." Graham got up he grabbed Gabriella by her shoulders, and shook her softly, "I'm fine, I'll always be, but right now at this moment you need to go talk to him." He pointed towards the kitchen.

"Fine," she forcefully made her way into the kitchen where Troy was being held down with an angry face. "I just want to know what the hell that was?" her words cut into the air as if she really had no idea what they were fighting about.

Troy slowly shook his head, "don't… do that." He shot his eyes into hers, "don't make me tell everyone what happen five years ago." She sat down next to him and looked at Chad and Zeke. They shrugged and let the two talk in private.

"Troy I don't know what happened five years ago, I really don't even care, I just want to know what made you blow up like that."

He found himself grow a little more tensed, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you ran all the way back here to be with him."

"With you?"

"With HIM, with Graham. God do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Gabriella's eyes widen at his accusation, "Uhh, now I do… Troy I flew back here with you, I put myself on a plane and sat next to you! What the hell would make you think I'd come all the way here to be with him? He's just a friend. Why do you hate him so much?" Remembering the time when Troy didn't like her spending time with Graham.

"Gabriella how do you expect me to not hate him? For all I know he's been hooking up with you since Junior year." Troy threw his hands up.

"HOOKING UP?" Gabriella eyed him; she grabbed her bag, "I know what you're trying to do. You're just trying to justify what you did to me five years ago; Troy I was passed that but apparently you don't want to move on so I'm fine with staying at that same spot we've been on for the last five years!" She was trying to leave but her forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Justify what I did?" He made her face him and pointed to his chest, "What I fucking did? What about you?"

"What about me… I wasn't the one that hooked up with Stacey a week after you fucking threw away our relationship, and don't cuss at me!" She pushed him harder than expected; he fell back into the chair. "I swear to God we've already had this argument!"

"No you didn't, you hooked up with the 'senior hottie' from West who was also captain of their team DURING our relationship." He pointed to towards the living assuming that Graham was still there.

He mouth dropped, "You think I cheated on you?"

"If the shoe fits, Gabriella." He stood up and pushed back his hair. "I know I wasn't in AP Calculus like or anything but it doesn't take a god damn rocket scientist to figure this out."

"I told you to stop cussing at me!" She repeated, "and what does being smart have to do anything with this."

"Gabriella we both know what made you fall for him," he calmly placed his hands on the table, he looked up at her with the most regretful eyes, "he was everything like me just better… He was a merit scholar… captain of West High's basketball team… he was good at everything…. I just wished you'd stop leading me on like this."

She pulled up her bag and right before she left the kitchen she stopped; "I just wished we had this conversation before other feelings got into it. I came back here to be with you, but after finding out what you really think of me, I don't even know why I'm here." She walked away from him and left everyone sitting there in the apartment, all eight of their eyes followed her as she left again after being back for only a few hours. After the door slammed shut no one could say a thing, Troy got up and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

(The next day…)

"He thinks that I cheated on him with Graham," Gabriella sat down on her queen-sized bed; she and Brooke were at her mother's house. After the whole fight with Troy she grabbed all of her stuff and decided to stay with her mother, the next morning Brooke was right outside of there house looking irritated at the fact that she'd spent an hour in some stale cab just to find that Troy and Gabriella were not an item yet. She was on her own side- kick looking rather annoyed at the whole situation. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Troy and Beach were at the same spot after three months.

"DUH," she replied, her thoughts were still floating back to that handsome stranger she met at the airport earlier that morning.

"You knew this?" she asked a bit surprised, "how do you know?"

Brooke smiled and shook her head, "Beach, I'm Brooke Sanders, I know everything. EVERYTHING about your relationship with my cousin." She went back to her IM conversation with her soon to be ex boyfriend.

Gabriella scoffed, "Trust me, you do not know "everything"… we're not in Hawaii, Brooke."

The blonde sat up at the sound of Gabriella's doubt, "You want to try me?"

Gabriella eyed the girl suspiciously, "Okay, how do you know that Troy thinks I cheated?"

"He told me right before I dropped him off at the airport, oh… that was around a couple of days ago… Get over it, I've figured it out." She rolled her eyes again and leaned against the bed.

"Hey, we're not done yet. I didn't cheat on him." She threw a pillow at the girl.

Brooke turned around and grabbed the pillow, "I know! I told you I know everything!"

"Well do you know that he and Graham got into a little fight?" She didn't want to bring up this conversation up yet but then it had just slipped out of her mouth.

"No way!" she sat up with her eyes widening in disbelief, "when did this happen?"

"See, you don't know everything!" Gabriella pulled the covers over her head.

"What happened? Tell me!" She pulled the covers from the girl.

"Okay!" she couldn't resist, "well other than the fact that Troy finally told me that he thinks I'm a two timing slut, which really bums me out by the way. He thinks that Graham sort of has a thing for me… so he comes into the apartment, checks my Sidekick, I got a really weird look from Taylor but that's another story, and he just grabs Graham and starts roughing him up."

"Troy did this?" Brooke's mouth fell open, "That's not like him at all!" He was never the kind to get all jealous and rough like that.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I couldn't believe it either. I mean that's going to make everything between me and Graham so awkward." She fell back onto her bed and sighed, "Maybe coming here was a mistake." Brooke grabbed a pillow and smacked it on the brunette's pretty face. "What the hell?" Gabriella sat up and looked at her.

"GOD! You guys are so stupid!" she was going to strike her again but this time Gabriella caught the pillow.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at her friend in bewilderment. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Me?" Brooke shook her head and mumbled to herself loud enough for Gabriella to hear, "and she was valedictorian, so stupid…"

"How am I stupid?" she looked at the in puzzlement.

"Okay fine," she faced the girl, "Graham told me to stay out of you and Troy's relationship but this is really crazy! If he loves you and you love him… What is the problem?"

She looked at her best friend incredulously, "Have you not been paying attention? He thinks I cheated on him with Graham…"

"So tell him you didn't!" she smacked the girl one more time.

"Is it really that easy?" She paused for a minute to think about it, Brooke still wore her annoyed and surprised expression.

"YES!" she threw her hands in the air, "now can we talk about a new interest of mine?"

"Okay," maybe Brooke was right about the whole situation. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?" she was on her Sidekick once again.

"Thanks," she was referring to the fact that she'd flown all the way out there.

"It was actually Troy's idea… but I think I would've though of it anyway. By the way you look a LOT like your mom... it's going to be crazy you dad and you mom?" She was steadily IMing her ex-boyfriend during their talk.

"Yeah, I hope they don't get so mad at me." She sighed.

"You know you've got a really good looking family," she informed Gabriella, "I mean your dad's hot, your mom's hot, and your hot too. You guys definitely have hit the beauty jackpot."

She laughed, "You're family's hot too."

"I know… guess what? I'm breaking up with Mr. Soon To Be Ex-boyfriend…" She smiled as if it was no big deal.

"What?" Gabriella was confused at her friend's randomness, "Over an IM?" She never really liked the guy anyway, he was all wrong for her.

Brooke paused for a minute, looking as though she was really thinking it over, she frowned and then her expression returned to a smile, "Yep! Besides, Graham is looking pretty hot right now…"

"Go for it," She stated plainly, she didn't really seem like Graham's type though.

"Good answer, I was testing you," she returned to her Sidekick, "just needed to know if you had any feelings for Graham."

"No of course not. He's my friend." She pulled the covers back over her head. "Do you think he likes me in that way?"

"Um," Brooke tore herself away from the screen, "it's kind of obvious, but at least he's not trying to get between you and Troy."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," she pushed the covers off of herself.

Brooke looked at her friend sympathetically, "Beach, someone's going get hurt either way. The only thing you can do is make a decision that you won't regret."

She was right, but the problem was that she didn't know which decision it was. It was up to her to hurt Graham and give her relationship with Troy another chance or see if there were any unknown feelings between her and Graham. Gabriella got up and fixed her make up, it was time to make things right with Troy.

**An:/** don't worry this is the last major fight they have (maybe)… and as for Graham's feelings they'll be revealed in the next chapter… I don't want to make him a bad guy though… it's a little too cliché… you know what I mean??? Well anyway this chapter was really hard to write… I didn't know what to do and I still don't… darn… Im going to come up with something that'll surprise the heck out of everyone lol…

Review! (i love this… we're like fanfiction family… lol)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Troy found himself in someone else's bed with light slender arms wrapped around him, For a moment he thought it was Gabriella but remember their fight the previous night, he instantly felt sick again at the thought of hurting her like he did the other day. He got up from the tiny twin sized bed and realized that he was in Stacey's dorm room, "Troy?" She pulled the covers off of her head and smiled at him. He grinned weakly back; he couldn't have sleep with her. This whole incident would have been a re-run of what happened six years ago when there were in high school.

"Um hi," he grabbed his jeans and quickly pulled them on, "Stace did we?" He pointed to the both of them.

She nodded and grinned, "Yep, and let me just say… you've gotten a whole lot better than you were in high school."

"No," he shook his head, "Listen I didn't."

"I mean you were good back then but now…" she looked at him seductively.

Troy quickly climbed into his shirt, "I don't know what a happened but I'm sorry, and I don't feel this way towards you." He backed up slowly towards the door; she just shook her head and slipped back into the covers.

"Troy, I really don't know why you feel so bad about all of this," she spoke from underneath the covers.

He stood there in the middle of the room and rethought his actions, "What if I'm wrong, what if she's been telling the truth this whole time?"

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Believe me, a guy and a girl like that couldn't be 'just friends' if there were that close. He couldn't possibly be that sweet to her unless they were hooking up behind your back." Troy took a seat at the edge of her bed his expression remained blank. "I mean she doesn't even care about you, she probably in bed with Graham right about now doing god knows what…"

Troy quickly stood up and pulled open the door intending to leave, what if she was wrong. It was possible for a guy and a girl to be that close, he was that close with Taylor and Sharpay,and there were never any romantic notions in there relationship at all. Maybe Gabriella was right after all.

"Someone told me that I'd be able to find you here," the brunette stood there two steps away from him, knowing where he'd been that night and what he'd been doing. "I didn't want to believe them though," Gabriella turned and walked briskly away from him, finding the nearest elevator.

"Gabs," he ran after her praying that he would be able to catch the lift she was on, the doors shut as soon as he got there. Troy pushed passed the all of the other students that were just standing there observing situation and so he in the opposite direction, he found the stairs and flew down them as quickly has his body would let him. As soon as he got down to the floor level he spotted her already exiting the lobby, "Gabriella, please!" She stopped and turned around forcing herself to retain her tears, Gabriella covered her mouth with her hands. "I don't care what happened, I love you," it had to be the most sincere words he'd spoken since he found her again.

"_So? How was it Gabs?" Graham leaned in and smiled at the girl. She took a moment to think about it._

"_You know? It was actually a lot of fun, thanks for making me come to my junior prom," she hugged him momentarily while she noticed Stacey glancing at her oddly. "Wonder what her problem is?"_

"_She's probably jealous she didn't get a hot date like you," Graham joked; he rested his arm against the backrest of Gabriella's chair. _

"_Okay, but why is she dressed like a prostitute?" Gabriella turned around and looked at her friend with genuine concern. He shook his head and laughed out loud. _

_ Taylor leaned in and joined their conversation, "Did you just call her a prostitute? Gabriella, she's your friend."_

"_Um, apparently not by the looks she's been giving me." Gabriella's eyes followed the girl until she entered the restroom. "Taylor, want to have some fun?" she pulled Taylor's arm and dragged her into the restroom, they left Graham there looking a little puzzled but he shrugged and brushed it off as nothing._

_ Stacey was in the washroom re-applying her makeup, not that she really needed to, she was a pretty girl. Gabriella and Taylor came into the restroom just as though they were going to do the same thing. "Stace," Gabriella greeted the girl not even glancing in her direction. _

"_Gabriella," she replied with the same apathy. _

"_What's up with the looks you've been giving me?" She pulled out her lip-gloss and applied the tiniest amount. _

"_Well, lets just say that you deserve you date tonight and I deserve mine," she turned around and gave Gabriella a fake smile, "and while you've been hooking up with yours, so have I." Stacey left the two girls with that last sentence just in puzzlement of what she stated. Sharpay stepped out of one of the stalls._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean," Sharpay glanced at Gabriella who was apparently unsure as the rest of them. "You've been hooking up with Graham?"_

"_Eww, of course not," Gabriella frowned and gave her a disgusted expression. _

"_Well that's what she thinks," Taylor pointed toward the restrooms exit. _

_ Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well she's wrong." She looked at both of the girls and laughed, "… But she just told us that she's been hooking up with her date."_

"_Wonder who that is," Sharpay laughing inwardly, washed her hands, and dried them._

"_I don't know, who cares," Taylor pulled the two girls out of the bathroom. "Come guys, it's junior prom!" Her head started bopping to the music. "Who is this Leann Womack?"_

"_No, it's Leann Rimes, she's cuter," Sharpay corrected._

_ Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at the girl, "Well excuse me for not being white."_

"_Taylor why do you always have to bring race into this, I mean it really hurt me sometimes when you use racial…" Sharpay looked to Gabriella for help, she was in another world though. Her eyes followed the direction that Gabriella was looking towards. It was Troy with Stacey, and for a minute she could sense his guilt, he quickly turned around pretending that he hadn't seen her. "Oh my god," she grabbed Taylor and pulled Gabriella away from that area. _

_ Her heart dropped when she spotted him with her. "…And while you've been hooking up with yours so have I," those were her words; he couldn't even look at her. Sharpay pulled her away from them and she felt herself being swept away in someone's arms. It was Graham, reliable, relatable, Graham. _

"_He doesn't mean it," his words were so convincing at the moment; he took her outside away from all of the stares. "He still loves you." She couldn't say anything her eyes just looked at him with hurt and confusion. "Don't cry Gabs," he pulled out a napkin and slowly wiped her eyes. Her breaths started to get a little heavier. _

"_I'm not crying," she was, her mascara was running and her nose was red. _

"_Want me to get the car?" offering to take her home. _

"_Please," she nodded. She sat down on the steps of the ballroom entrance; she sat there beside herself, knowing that her friends were probably making him feel guilty about the whole situation but it really didn't matter anymore. She pulled out a compact mirror to make sure she still looked decent but saw Troy in the reflection. _

"_I love you," he stated. Troy turned around and made his way back to the party. Those were the last words he left her with before she left for Hawaii. 'I love you.' _

Three stupid little words that made her think about him day and night; that had been driving her insane for the last five years and here he was just tossing out in the air again. 'I love you.' They were the same words that she longed to hear from Elliot and when she did kept pictured Troy there instead. To hell with him… to hell with him and his 'I love you's.' To hell with every little sweet word he every spoke to her she was finished with him. Her hands fell and she looked away from his face, "I've already heard all of this before Troy. I came here to try and fix all of this but I guess you're already finished with us..." She turned around and continued walking, leaving him there full of his empty words. At that very moment the rain started to come down, Troy just stood there and watched her leave him for the second time.

* * *

"YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Brooke pushed him into the corner; he had just broken the news to her, "You had her, you had her and you screwed it up!" 

"What the hell are you talking about? I never had that girl!" he hollered back at her, they were receiving stares from the rest of the people in Zeke's bakery but that wasn't really important to them that moment. It was still pouring outside.

"Yes you did! What the hell makes you think she'd fly back to all of this if she wasn't still in love with you?" she pinched him, he backed away from her trying to protect himself. "We didn't even plan that part," she threw her hands in the air.

"What do you mean plan?" he suddenly grabbed her arm, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, now you want to listen," she went back to her seat and started talking to herself.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" he sat down and distanced himself from his cousin.

She eyed and carefully considering it but shook her head, "no, I can't tell you."

"Brooke please!" he grabbed her arm again, "Tell me!"

"You're not going to want to hear it," she pulled away, "besides I can't believe that you were dumb enough to go sleep with that slut and get caught by Beach anyway."

"Well it serves her right. How do you think I felt when she was fucking Graham?" He leaned back into his chair and folded his arms angrily. Brooke looked at him with bafflement in her expression.

"You want to know where she was last night?"

"No I'd rather not," he laughed, "I really don't want to hear about…"

Brooke interrupted him, "She was at her mom's house, I found her crying herself to sleep over you…"

"You think that I haven't cried over her? What do you think I did when I found out that she was screwing me over?" he started to raise his voice; Brooke really didn't like that.

"Okay fine, Graham told me not to get into this but you are INSANE, you really are!" she pulled his ear just too make sure he was listening, "You want to know how you and Beach really got 'reunited'? It wasn't a fucking coincidence Troy, he set it up!" She slapped him on the back of his head just to get the message through, "Beach handed me her phone one day and I talked to him, we set all of this up just so that you and her would have another chance! And now you're fucking it up!" She let go of his ear and pushed him away.

Troy sat there for a minute just to let all of it marinate in his mind, "He set it up?"

"YES," she answered, "he's been trying to put you two together since he came and visited her at her 18th birthday party." She rubbed her head, "just don't tell either of them what I just told you."

"But I don't get it," he sat up, "he's in love with her."

"That never stopped him from being a good friend to you has it?" she responded, "Those are the kind of friend that you spent your whole life looking for."

"So that means that they never…" he glanced at Brooke who rolled her eyes.

"Nope," she shook her head, "I swear to God, do people get dumber when they fall in love? I mean you and Beach; you guys are just… Happiness is not this hard, people!" she repeated a line off of 'how I met your mother'.

Troy went back to slumping in his chair, "How am I going to fix this?" He buried his head into his arms, "She wouldn't even look at me…"

Brooke put her designer shades back on and got up, "That's why you should've waited for cousin Brooke to get here before making these stupid mistakes… Come on Troy, I'll help you think of something." She pulled him up and dragged him out of there talking about some boy she'd met last night at the airport.

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

"Gabi," Graham leaned down and examined her face, "are you crying?" She looked up at him in surprise. She'd come to him a few hours earlier, broken and upset about Troy, swearing that she was finished with him and his games, and here he was once again ready to mend and fix her heart before shipping it back to his best friend, praying that this time there'd be no more screw ups. 'Dammit troy' he silently cursed in his mind.

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me…_

"No!" she quickly wiped her eyes looked back to the TV screen, "this is just a really sad music video…I mean he left her and she just alone…" Her voice broke and she went back to her quiet mode. After being caught up in the rain, she called Graham who's apartment was surprisingly close to her.

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me…_

He looked up to the TV screen, it was the Rascal Flatts, "I don't think that's what you're crying about…" he eyed her suspiciously. "It's okay to cry you know?"

_What hurts the most, was being so close…_

_And having so much to say…_

"I'm not crying," she insisted, "it's just that, they never got a chance…"

_And watching you walk away…_

_Never knowing, what could have been…_

"But they still got to a little taste of what it's like," he responded and handed her a box of tissues; she accepted it.

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do…_

"Okay but that's like evil cause it was just a tease, they never really got anywhere," she blew her nose and looked at him, "like me and Troy."

His head fell, he turned and looked back at her and smiled, "You know what the difference between you and that girl?" He pointed to the TV.

"What?"

"You've still got a chance," he grabbed the remote and changed the channel; it was getting too depressing on CMT. Graham leaned back into the sofa and Gabriella let her feet rest in his lap. He knew that she was starting to cave in.

She exhaled, "you don't understand, it was just so… it was just like junior prom."

"He wasn't thinking straight, he was upset over you," he reasoned.

"Rub my feet please, I've been walking all over this campus in those stilettos," she pointed to her feet. He looked at her as if she was insane but rubbed them anyway, "Graham it was such a huge seen, like all of the sorority girls were watching. It was embarrassing, everyone just stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on me and Troy."

"Which sorority was this, was it the one with the tight pink shirts?"

"Yeah," she looked at him, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, they've just got a lot of attractive sisters in there." He was hit by a pillow, "you didn't let me finish… it takes a lot to get their attention, and so you're probably the talk around school by now…"

"Great!" she replied sarcastically. "This is exactly like high school."

"Just more drama," he added, "look… just because he slept with her doesn't mean a thing. He was probably drunk."

"But the thing is Troy never went that far with me," she threw her head back on the arm rest, "I mean even when I told him I was ready, he just didn't want to…"

"Oh I bet he wanted too," he laughed.

"Graham," she kicked him lightly, "you're a guy you should know… why didn't he?"

"Our relationships should be defined solely on what we do physically," he answered her. "Gabs we've never sleep with each other…"

"Contrary to popular belief," she laughed.

He grinned back, "but look how close our friendship is… trust me… He doesn't feel a thing for that girl."

"Thank you Dr. Phil." She sat up and leaned into him. His cell started vibrating; it was Brooke.

"Let me get this," he answered it, "Yeah?"

"Can you get her to his apartment in like half an hour?" Brooke whispered, she was probably with Troy.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay later… and by the way I sort of told Troy about the set up didn't mean too but it just came out," she hung up immediately not giving him a chance to reply. He stared at the phone for a minute a little frustrated at the fact that he didn't get to yell at her.

"Who was it?" she got off of him and stretched.

"I don't know… wrong number," he answered, "get your shoes on, we have to go now." Graham pulled on his grey UNM t-shirt.

"What?" she was making sure that he wasn't joking.

"Come on! We're going to be late…" he rushed her.

"Um Okay," she quickly pulled on her Jimmy Choo's, "wait!" Gabriella stopped him before he opened the door.

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I'm still in love with him, and I have to make a decision I won't regret." The words just fell out of her mouth; he stared at her for a minute and smiled.

"It's okay Gabs, It just 'The Fear of Being Alone'," he pulled open the door and let her out; she shook her head and laughed at him. So he had been listening to that Reba CD she bought him.

* * *

"Guys, I just think everyone needs to be extra sensitive about what we say around the two of them," Taylor reminded them at the apartment, "the last thing we need is for Gabriella to leave again." The whole incident that morning had reached the rest of the group that afternoon, and Graham told them that he and Gabriella were making there way there. 

"God, I'm going to get to see Gabriella again?" Ryan jumped up excitedly, "This is great…"

"You better get ready for it, the girl has changed," Chad responded, "She looks a lot different."

"Really?" he looked at him doubtingly.

"Yep, she's really hot now…" Taylor added, "no more shy and sweet Gabriella… girl is feisty!!!"

"Nah, I just think we caught her bad side yesterday, but you're right, she did get a lot more sex appeal…" Sharpay joined. Ryan looked a little scared, what if he didn't like the new Gabriella.

"Come on guys," Zeke pushed in between all of them, "I was listening to Troy talk with his cousin about her and she still seems like the same Gabriella we know, and as for the all the sex appeal? She's just grown up… we're not used to it yet."

"Oh my god, there she is right there… she's out there with Troy!" Sharpay pulled open the curtain and showed the two of them talking in the rain.

* * *

An:/ this is has got to be the longest chapter i've written so far, if you noticed i've been trying to make them longer... but anyway lets get the important parts down so no one gets confused... lol 

yes the italics are a flashback... except for the song... which is (and everyone should know this...) what hurts the most from rascal flatts

Brooke still calls Gabriella Beach out of habit, and we now know that Graham and Brooke have been trying to set them up for the last four or five years... (guys, you're going to hate me for killing Graham off, but i have too... too much characters in this story)

YAY! more Troy and Gabriella time in the next chapter!!!

R&R!

(yeah i know you're thinking about it... and i know you want to... dont fight the urge... lol just playing...)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What are you doing out here?" She asked and pulled him under her umbrella. His hair was damp due to the rain. Maybe there was that time where Gabriella had really doubted that he loved her but that feeling wasn't there anymore. There was something in the look of his eyes that reassured her fears that afternoon; it was as if it were her own insecurities and that he'd loved her all along.

He shrugged and smiled awkwardly, "I was looking for you." He hadn't expected her to be so sweet to him just yet. The two of them sat there not really knowing what to say for a moment until she broke the silence.

"I talked to Graham," she confessed, "you want to know what he told me in the car?"

"What?" Troy asked nervously, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"He said that I have something with you that some people never find," she pulled him down to her level and leaned into his ear, "You need to know that I thought about you. Every time that Elliot told me that he loved me, I thought about you." Her voice broke and she felt tears beginning to build up behind her eyes.

He pulled her in and held her tightly, "You know how I feel about you."

She buried her face into his shirt, and replied with a muffled, "So?"

"I want you," he responded, "Gabs, I've wanted you for so long. I've wanted you the first time I heard your voice on stage that night before New Years."

She responded with a laugh, "Troy, I remember really not wanting to sing with you at all."

He pulled back faking an offended expression, "Who ever said I wanted to sing with you?"

"Whatever, once you saw me you practically jumped at the opportunity!" she joked. "And if you're smart you will not deny that," she added warning him.

Troy threw his head back in laughter, "Look, all I know was that you saw me on the other side and you just fell under my boyish good looks and charm." She was going to answer that one but he stopped her, "Gabs, come on, you almost fell off the stage."

"Oh My God, you pushed me!" she looked at him as though he was delusional. "YOU," she pointed at him and smiled, "decided that I was taking all of the lime light, so you tried to push me off stage."

"OR," he out into the rain, "you can just admit it… You were falling for me."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "People don't fall in love that fast."

"I did." She glanced back at him while he slowly inched his way closer to her lips.

"Hold it," she stopped him never taking her eyes off of his, he just paused. "You do realize that everyone's been watching us from the window right?" They were all bunch up at the window observing the whole scene.

He spotted them in the corner of his eye and looked back down at her, "Damn, we've got some nosy friends." He smiled, she laughed. "But I think I still might want to kiss you." Still keeping the same closeness that they shared before.

"And I think I might like it," she waited for him to close the distance. He smiled and turned away, pretending as though he was going to leave her there.

"Troy?!," her shoulders fell and she frowned until he unexpectedly turned back around pulled her in. Her soft lips met his own and he kissed her right there, in front of everyone that had been watching. With their eyes closed, it was as if every emotion that was suppressed in the last five years came spilling out into that moment. If there were any doubts before, there was none now. In that moment, they both knew precisely where they were and where they'd wanted to be for the longest time.

She pulled away first but kept the intimacy, "I love you too." He smiled back knowing what she was responding too. "Come on, we're going to get sick." She pulled him along but he didn't move. "What?" she looked at him oddly.

"The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe," he grinned.

She laughed and shook her head walking away from him, "I don't think Carrie Underwood would be happy with you stealing her lyrics." He stood there for a moment watching her walk into the apartment until she turned around noticing that he wasn't following her, "If you think I'm going to handle all of the little kids in there by myself, you're crazy." She pointed towards the window with everyone suddenly trying to duck or hide behind the curtain. He shook the rain out of his hair and caught up with her.

* * *

An:/ I know, I know, it's a short chapter… but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting…

I'll update tomorrow… or whenever lol

Remember to R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, we get to have some quality Brooke and Graham time!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Finally!" she exclaimed at the sight of their kiss, Brooke leaned back into the chair and grinned, "I am so glad that there together, now I can worry about my love life!" She turned around looking at Graham for an answer. His expression was blank, "Cracker?"

He looked away, pulling on that smile to hide his emotions again. "Why do keep calling me that?"

She knew what he was doing, "You know, Graham 'Cracker' Jackson, it's cute…" She mumbled trying to read his expression. What a poser. He was hurt, it wasn't readable but she could tell something had hurt him. "What's wrong?"

He laughed and leaned into the steering wheel, resting his head on the wheel. "Nothing," he shook his head slowly and grinned at her. "You always find little nick names for people?" he was trying to change the subject.

"I like graham crackers." She was still studying him, "Hey, tell me what's wrong…" Brooke extended her arm and lightly touched his arm. His biceps tightened immediately he looked away from her piercing stare.

"Brooke, what color are your eyes?" He asked randomly, it was getting pretty obvious he didn't want to discuss it. "I mean sometimes I see this brilliant blue and then they'll turn this jungle greenish color." Right now her eyes were a mixture of both.

"They're both, they change every now and then," she answered, "why are you avoiding my question?"

Suddenly he snapped back to their conversation, sealing his emotions with a fake smile, "Yeah? I'm sorry kind of just kind of out of it."

She gave him an uneasy expression but let it go, "You're a really good actor. For a moment there everyone thought that you really had feelings for Beach."

'Maybe because I do?' he thought internally, "Yeah well you know…"

"You okay?" If there was one thing that Brooke was good at, it was reading people, and right now Graham was just screaming with insecurities.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad it's all over." He answered his eyes were following the couple who were heading towards the apartment. It was time to go and he knew it. Right now was the time to let go of any opportunities he had with her, and push away the feelings he had for her.

Brooke never took her eyes off of him. "You weren't…" she said in a small voice, "You weren't acting were you?" The blonde forced down her emotions while waiting for his response, he shook his head slowly. "Dammit Graham," she muttered and turned her head facing the window.

"I know," he stated, "I fucking KNOW and it's killing me!" His reaction had surprised the both of them, he was never this kind of guy to raise his voice for any reason.

"How do you think she's going to feel about this?" her tone was rising as well, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO DO!"

"Why are you cussing at me?" he kept his composure, "Why are you getting so mad? I did the right thing didn't I? I mean I didn't interfere with them… I didn't out there and try to stop them… I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything to help them either!" she retorted, "Sure, you gave a little effort but you still tried to hold on to her as long as possible! Graham… I really cannot believe YOU!" She forced the door open and step out.

"Wait!" He pushed himself out of the Mustang and ran after her, "Brooke wait." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Why? So you can go on and on about how miserable you are about it?" She was trying to break loose from his grip.

"Quit playing around, it's raining." He forced the girl back towards the car and pushed her into the passengers seat.

"What?" she glared at him.

"I'm not miserable," he stated and bent down to face her, "I'm fine… it's not like I'm totally in love with her, and I'm not trying to get in the middle of anything."

She act as if she'd completely missed his last line, "You're wrong, because I know what she's going to do… Graham, the dumb girl is going to put her relationship with Troy on hold just so she makes sure that you're feelings don't get hurt."

"Why do you care so much?" he looked down at her annoyed expression, "Brooke, I didn't mean for me to feel this way. It just sort of happened, what are you so pissed about?"

She folded her arms and tore her eyes away from his, "Nothing Graham, I just thought that you were going to mess up…" She stopped, it really wouldn't matter if he knew or not, "because I like you Graham and I've never had a guy not like me back so it's frustrating." He kept his steely grey eyes on her. She was being totally honest with him, "I mean, I don't meet a lot of guys like you where I'm from, so you're special to me… are you going to say something?" she looked up at him and noticed he was still standing in the rain, watching her intently.

"I've never seen you like this…" he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "What? Wet from the rain?."

"No… vulnerable," he answered, "but you're… different like this."

"It's okay," she replied, "you don't have to flatter me, I know how attractive I am."

"Some people see that as being conciet-"

"They're haters," she raised her hand to his face and cut him off. He laughed and grabbed her hand. "I hope I didn't make anything awkward between us," she admitted. He was still in the rain.

"Nope," he shook his head, "I kind of wish you'd tell me this before though." He leaned in closer to her.

"Yeah I know, I've got horrible timing… it kind of runs in the family," she laughed. Maybe he was just being sweet by leaning in, but she kissed him on the cheek and got up out of the car. "I better go, Beach is probably growing suspicious…"

He grinned and let her arm go, "I'll see you around Christmas."

"Have fun in England," she smiled back and made her way towards her cousin's apartment.

* * *

"Oh wow, she looks like LeAnn Rimes," Sharpay smiled, telling from the girl's attire she knew that they were going to get along. Brooke was finally climbing out of the Mustang after her rather long talk with Graham to join the rest of the group in the apartment. "Troy, you're cousin is hot," She added as they reached the front door.

"She's a mean one," he warned her, "be careful, that girl is-" Troy stopped when she stepped through the door. "What took you so long?" he directed towards her.

"Don't even start with me, what took you so long?" she pointed towards Troy and Gabriella and smiled, "Guys, it took like five years to get you back together…"

"What is she talking about?" Gabriella came from the kitchen still 'sampling' the food that Zeke brought from his bakery just to make sure nothing was wrong with it. "It only took like three months, anyway Brooke you have to try these cookies Zeke made… they are so GOOOOD!" She stuffed the cookie into the girl's mouth.

"Oh my god. This is good," she agreed stealing another one from Gabriella's hand. "Who made this?" Gabriella pointed towards Zeke.

"That's Zeke and he's a baker," she informed Brooke, "you were at his bakery with Troy earlier today…"

"Oh, well I didn't really get to eat anything because…" She turned to look at Troy who was stuffing his face as well. "I had some business to attend too."

Zeke laughed, "This was the little fire-cracker at bakery today."

"I like this girl already," Sharpay collapsed into one of the sofas. "I'm Sharpay, and I love that bag… I have one in chocolate." She pointed to Brooke's Marc Jacobs tote.

"I have one in pink!" Gabriella added as she sat down next to Sharpay, "Lady, you have to marry this man… this cake is to die for!" She exclaimed.

"Let me try some of that Beach," Brooke grabbed the plate with out waiting on Gabriella's answer. "So he's you're boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"That's wonderful, he cooks for you and…"

"Whipped," Troy coughed, all of the boys turned towards Zeke.

"Babe, get me some of that wine…" Gabriella pointed to the wine bottle resting on the dining table.

The room started to snicker as Troy did what she just ordered. "It is good to have you back Gabs!" Chad was still laughing, he held up his hand and they high fived.

"Thank you, I do my best," she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and laughed at his pout. "Oh I haven't introduced your cousin yet." Brooke smiled appreciatively at her best friend. She pointed to Zeke and Sharpay, "that's Zeke and Sharpay, they're dating and that's all I know about their relationship status…"

"I'll fill you in later…" Sharpay smiled.

"Right," she turned to Chad and Taylor, "That's Chad and Taylor… the bicker the most… I don't know if their going out yet but they definitely need to stop playing games with each other." Chad nodded and glanced at Taylor who rolled her eyes.

"That is-"

"Ryan," Brooke finished.

"SCARY?…" Gabriella turned around and looked at her best friend, "how the hell did you know that?"

"I met him at the airport…" she smiled and walked towards him, "He told me about his sister Sharpay…" she looked over at Sharpay who was currently still stuffing her face.

Ryan smiled at her, "Yeah, I remember, you were talking about her name…"

Sharpay's head shot up and she frowned, "aw, that's not cool."

Brooke laughed, "I can't believe you ratted me out like that! You were the one talking about Beach, talking about if I had any friends named Volcano and stuff."

"Ryan, you were talking about me!" Gabriella gave him a disappointed glance.

Troy laughed and looked around the room, "You do have a friend name Graham, now where is he? I've got apologize for… you know."

"He's gone," Brooke answered hesitant, debating to let the know or not.

"What? He left without say BYE?" Gabriella wore a real frown this time.

"England? Study abroad program…" she decided not to go into it. It his business, so she'd leave it to him. "And he's over it anyway Troy," Brooke assured her cousin, "but let me have some more of that cake… do you want to be the head pastry chef at Beach's hotel?" Gabriella sent her a funny look. "What? I'm sorry but Franc is an idiot sometimes."

* * *

So here it is… don't get mad at me, I didn't know what to write. LOL R&R 


End file.
